New blood, Dark savior:Requiem
by rockhard034
Summary: This is a prologue fic, for another 'In-progress fic' of mine called "Naruto:New Blood, Dark savior". 'Summary': "It is said that the right man in the wrong place, could make all the difference in the world.. . . ..and Itachi is going to prove it!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

_Italics_- Thoughts and Narration.

**Bold**-Demonic speech and interjections etc.

_**Italic and bold**_- Demonic thoughts.

"Normal"-conversation between Humans.

Normal without quotes or double quotes-Explanations

* * *

_It's amazing, isn't it?. . .. .. . . . _

_How just one small twist of fate could change everything. How one small intervention could set things on a completely different path.. . . .. . .. . _

_How the right man in the wrong place could make all the difference in the world. . .. . … . . ._

_Do you believe in a second chance?. .. .. .. .. . . .This is the story about the man who got such a chance. .. .. .

* * *

_

-x Akatsuki HQ x-

There was nothing but darkness. The only source of light in the place came from the middle of this dark room or cave. In the middle of the room a body of a young boy was floating in mid air, with his body covered by the said blue light which was illuminating the small part of the dark area.

This light also trailed into the wide open mouth of some sort of strange statue.

The said statue was none other than the 'Gedo Mazo'.

It's horrible demonic appearance was slightly illuminated by the blue light that was trailing out of its mouth and the small green orbs of light which were coming from its finger tips. The Demonic Statue is a giant, stone creature with only its upper torso and arms visible. Its back has a number of rocky protrusions, with similar protrusions on many other parts of its barely visible body..

Standing on the finger tips of the statue, (being illuminated by the green light which was emanating from them) were none other than the Infamous members of the criminal group known as Akatsuki.

All of them had a monotone looks on their faces. .. . .. . . .. .Well, all of them except Uchiha Madara.

Even though you couldn't see it because of his mask. . .. . .. . ..He had a look of pure excitement on his face. Itachi on the other hand had a monotone look on his face. .. . . . . .But, his eyes were filled with worry.

This was it. .. . . . ..After many years. .. . . . . they finally caught all the Biju's! They were currently removing the last demon from the last host. The final one. . .. .. .. . . . . Naruto Uzumaki (The 16-year old one) !

"_What was it all for?. . . .. ."_ Itachi mentally questioned himself.

Even though externally he seemed calm and cool like he always was, internally he was in turmoil.

The reason he killed his clan, was so that Konoha and the rest of the shinobi nations would still be able to live in peace.

He let his brother live because he couldn't find it in himself to end Sasuke's life, so he tortured him and made him live every day just so Sasuke could get enough power to kill him.. .. .. But, he did this for Sasuke's own good and so that he could start a new Uchiha clan which would have been more honorable than the last one.

But, alas his little brother was foolish enough to join Orochimaru for power. … .. . .. .and when the day came. .. . . .. . .Orochimaru took over his body.

Just like how he didn't get his way on how he wanted his brother to turn out, Konoha was no more!

To catch the last Jinchiruki Madara revealed himself to the rest of Akatsuki and ordered that they all go capture Naruto together, at the same time, with his excuse being that he didn't want to risk or delay anything any further.

Itachi was still wondering why Madra didn't rat him out to the rest of Akatsuki yet for being Konoha's mole. .. .. . .. .. .But, he then likely figured out that Madra didn't think that it mattered anymore and that 'why he should kill Itachi if he's gonna help out and quicken the process anyway?'

The truth was Itachi would've have tried to stall the process. … . .. . But, he knew that it didn't matter anyway. .. . . .. . .. Even if he suddenly ratted them out they would've just killed him and continued with the extraction and besides. . .. .. . .. . .Everything he cared for, was gone and turned to dust. .. . .. . .

"_Who knows. . . . . .maybe this new world Madra is about to create, won't be that bad. . .. ."_ Itachi tried to console himself.

After a few more minutes the extraction was completed and the body of the Uzumaki boy fell to the ground as the blue light which once surrounded his body retreated back into the mouth of the 'Gedo Mazo.' But, then the most surprising thing happened. .. . . .. Naruto wasn't dead.

"You damn bastards!.. . ..**Huff Huff **. .. . . .. What's h-happening to me?. . .. .**Huff Huff**. . .. .w-wh-why do I feel so weak?" Naruto asked, while slowly trying to get up from the ground.

Most of the Akatsuki member were shocked when they saw and heard this. . .. . .. . each and every Jinchiruki before him died after the process. . .. . So, what made him special?

Uchiha Madra then suddenly appeared beside the weakened Jinchiruki and slits Naruto's throat in one swift motion with a Kunai.

The other members of Akatsuki then jumped down from their previous positions on the 'Gedo Mazos' fingertips and inspected the body of the now dead Jinchiruki.

"I wouldn't put it past him to survive the extraction like that . .. .. .He was an Uzumaki. . . .." Uchiha Madra stated, as he wiped Naruto's blood off the blade of the Kunai.

Konan looked like she was going to ask about the Uzumaki clan, but something made them turn their attention to the 'Gedo Mazo'. .. . .. . .. .there was some sort of slow periodic thumping or banging noise coming from its chest and it seemed as if though the statue was in pain.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING! ?" Madra asked to no one in particular.

After a few seconds later the thumping or banging noise got louder and more faster. The statues chest seemed to bulge outwards now and started to throb in synchronization with the thumps coming from its chest or stomach. Slowly a glowing crack appeared formed on its chest and from the crack burst out a huge demonic chakra claw which belonged to the newly rematerialized Jubi!

Then a second later the Jubi's head also emerged from the now gaping hole in the 'Gedo Mazos' chest.

Needless to say the Jubi looked like a black kitsune with a third eye on its forehead. . .. . .. .. . . a very special eye!

It had four Rinnegan -like concentric circles, with nine Sharingan-like tomoe in the three circles closest to the pupil. The third eye was also blood red like the Sharingan.

The reason for such a thing was because the Human Sharingan was created from the Jubi's power by the Rikudo sennin.

The Rikudo sennin on his death bed found it almost impossible to completely transfer all of his Rinnegan eye abilities to his other son and make it a transferable bloodline. .. . . .. .. so he did something else, he took some of his power and Combined it with a little bit of the Jubi's power, then blessed his first son with it. . .. . .. . .But, by doing so the son possessed cursed eyes which could only be empowered by evil and demonic ways. . .. .. . . .This is the reason why an Uchiha's Sharingan is only first unlocked under some stressful or emotional condition and that higher levels of it can only be gained by emotionally dark way's.. . . .. .most demons can only become more powerful through such ways.

But, also because of this there was a link between the Jubi and all the Uchihas because they contained some of his power.

Another thing about the Jubi was that it was not a stupid beast nor a demon, contrary to popular human belief.

It was actually quite intelligent and very cunning, being able to form plans and schemes in an instant. Another thing was that it wasn't a pathetic demon. .. .. . . It was a Devil Fox.

Demons were different from Devils, kind'a like how dogs were different from wolves. . . .. . . .and that Devils were far superior to demons.. . .. . . .Even the weakest of the Devils were stronger than the Strongest of Demons and unlike Demons, Devils were truly immortal. The Jubi was a Devil overlord of Kitsunes. Hence, it also explains his tenth tail.

Demon foxes could only get 9 tails and that would be the end of the growth of their power.

But, the Jubi was a devil fox, hence it had a tenth tail and its third All-seeing and powerful Mystic eye.

Currently the Jubi was however not at full power. He was roughly reformed and also in order to get back to full strength he would also need a physical body. .. . .. .But the last time he checked his body was trapped in space inside a ball of dirt and earth. So he needed an alternative way out of here and to get his power back.

Using his powerful third eye he quickly looked into mind and souls of those who were present in the area, to determine who would be the easiest to manipulate or at least use so that he could get out of there and make a complete resurrection.

He looked into their minds and saw their memories, then he looked into their souls and saw their desires. He growled in anger when he saw Madra's intentions. . .. . .. But, he smiled when he saw Itachi's. The Jubi then quickly formed a plan, where he would be able to use Itachi's desires to manipulate him, to get him (Jubi) out of the Akatsuki base and also make a resurrection using his understanding of the space/time continuum.

"_**He will be useful. . … **_" Thought the devil fox as he used his third eye and brought Itachi into his mindscape.

* * *

-x Mindscape x-

The mindscape was nothing but a sewer like place, which was very dimly lit and had pipes on the ceiling and some other places much like Uzumaki Naruto's mindscape when he visited the Kyuubi.

Itachi was terrified. Right now he was standing right in front of the Devil Lord of Kitsunes, The Jubi.

"**Do not fear me, child. I am here to make a proposition. .. . . ."**

Itachi immediately decided that he wasn't going to listen to whatever this Demon had to say. . .. .. Nothing good would ever come out of it!

Jubi, Knowing what Itachi was thinking decided to be a little more persuasive and activated his third eye.

Itachi then noticed that the Jubi's third eye started to glow and committed the horrible mistake of looking right into it. The very second that Itachi looked into the Jubi's third eye he was caught in something akin to a trance.. . . .. . .no matter what Itachi did he could not take his eyes off the Jubi's mystic eye. .. .. . ..in fact, due to the technique which Jubi was using on him, Itachi didn't think much about the consequences of looking into that Devil's eye anyway!

Contrary to popular belief, the mind controlling techniques which some advanced Uchiha's with the Sharingan had is not really brainwashing. . …. .. It was more like tempting or influencing.

The way that the technique worked was that the user could get into the chosen targets head and either influence it to do something that the victim wouldn't do in normal conditions or push some of the casters made-up thoughts into the victim and make them follow it. .. . . .. . .. as LONG AS THEY DON'T REALIZE THAT THEY ARE BEING TRICKED!

Yes, the technique could only work as long as the victim didn't suspect anything and thought that the urges or thoughts he or she or it were currently having were of its own free will. The very second the prey realizes that these thoughts or urges weren't their own and that somebody else were pushing them into their heads the technique would fail or not work at all!

But, the above was the case for only for the Human version of the technique.. .. .. . . . ..The Devil version of it also allowed the user to control or mess with the victims emotions. They could increase certain aspects of the victims personality like greed, lust, love etc. and thus make it easier for them to influence the prey into doing what they wanted them to do.

This technique was commonly used by some high-leveled Devil's to influence humans or other weak demons to either make them sell their souls or make them do the Devil's dirty work for them. This art of seduction or temptation was known by both Demons and Devils, simply as 'Temptation'. . .. .. .No the art didn't have sort of flashy name, it was just called 'Tempatation'.

"**Are you calm now?"** The Devil lord asked the young Uchiha.

Itachi then slowly nodded his head after a few seconds.

"**Good. . . .. . Listen to me. I saw the intentions of all those in the room back there.. .. .. . . .. .I know that you don't want them to succeed, but you know that you lack the power to stop them. .. . . .. .that, and you regret many things which has happened in your life."**

"What's your point?" Itachi asked, a little scared of the answer.

"**Ha Ha Ha. .. . .. . .. straight down to business I see. . .. . . good. .. . . . ..listen I don't want to be a slave for that fool, Madra's plan and you don't want to follow him or want him to succeed either. . . .. . . .I believe we can help each other. .. . . .. .'**

"How?"

"**There is a little something about part of your bloodline which can influence both time and reality. . . . .. .You inherited this from the 'Sage of the six paths'.. . . .. .I believe Madra already told you this. .. .. "**

Itachi slowly nodded.

"**I can reactivate those long hidden powers in your Sharingan and combine them with the Space bending abilities of mine, so that we can go back to a time before all of this happened. .. . . .. . .. But, you have to let me enter your body first in order to do that… . .. . .and since your puny human body can't handle my Youki, it will obviously lead to destruction of your current body. .. . .. . ..But, don't worry you will get a new one, once we go back in time. .. .. . "**

Itachi was confused now. What did he mean by a new body? Itachi was going to ask the Jubi that question, but the Jubi quickly said that "it didn't matter if he didn't understand now and that he would understand later and also that it might be Itachi's only chance to save his family and former home". . . .. . … . and just to motivate Itachi more, Jubi put in a little more Youki in his mystic eye to influence feelings like guilt, love and regret inside Itachi to make the decision much more easier for him.

Itachi then started to remember things. . …. Things like his mothers touch. . . .. . . his little brothers once innocent smile. . .. .. . . .and how beautiful Konoha once looked in spring time.

". . .. . . .. Let's do it. .. . ."

"**Good. . .. ."** The devil lord finished with a sinister smile.

* * *

-x Outside Mindscape x- 

"What's happening? Itachi are you okay?" Madra called out to Itachi, but the younger Uchiha didn't respond. . .. . .. . .Then something happened.

The Jubi turned into some sort of stream of Youki and entered Itachi's body through his eyes.

Itachi screamed in pain as his body's skin started to peel off and his eyes turned into same Mystic eyes that the Jubi had. After a few seconds, a huge flash of golden light erupted from Itachi's eyes as his body exploded into burning ashes and a golden light, leaving only a charred skeleton behind.

* * *

-x Many years earlier, Back in the past, Konoha Orphanage x- 

The scene starts off with a big room with many beds and children in it. It was early in the morning and the room was bustling with activity.

All the children were out of their own beds and either talking to each other or playing with each other on their friends beds. .. . .. . .. .all of them, except one.

He had dark yellow, spiky hair with some black highlights. He had Dark blue eyes and a face, which when he got older, would be something many woman would be fighting over. He was wearing simple pajamas, since that was all the orphanage could afford to give him. Overall, physically he looked like a very handsome mix between Itachi and Minato.

His name was Minato Namikaze and he was currently lying flat on his back, on the bed, while looking up at the ceiling with crossed legs and using his arms as a pillow for his head.

"_Still fells weird for having the Yondaime Hokage as a new body." _ He mentally remarked to the Devil lord in his head.

Yes, this child was actually Itachi in Minato's body. After the time travelling technique Itachi's body was completely destroyed because it couldn't handle the Jubi's presence inside it. So the technique actually sent Itachi's soul along with the Jubi's back in time. When they successfully travelled back in time, they were reborn in the same body. . .. . .. and as some sort of sick twist of fate . .. . .the child who they were reborn as was none other than the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. .. .. .. … .. . But, the fact was that it wasn't some sort of twist of fate. .. . .. . The Jubi himself decided which body they would be reborn in. Back when Minatos's body was still a developing fetus inside his mother's womb Itachi and Jubi quickly occupied it before it got a soul. The Jubi then got busy on the developing fetus and exposed it to his chakra. While the body the fetus was still developing Jubi cultured it in such a way that it would be a bit like a Devil's body and suit his needs when it fully developed. Doing so also drained the roughly reformed Jubi of most of its newly regained strength, as the culturing of the new body which he and Itachi would occupy and give it. . .. . .. a HUMAN body, Devil like characters while not making it appear unholy was a very difficult task and doing so also killed Minato's mother since the Youki slowly poisoned her body. Hence, this was also the reason why Itachi was in the orphanage, since his mother died because of the Youki poisoning and his father died on active duty as a ninja. .. . .. . . .But, due to the Jubi's efforts the new body was very strong! Each and every cell and DNA strand in his body was empowered with some of the Jubi's incomplete strength. It had physical strength which could not even hoped to be matched by a million Tsunade's, speed which was on par with the quickness of the Hirashin technique, advanced senses, godlike regenerative abilities and Youki capacities which almost matched the original Jubi's itself at its peak. . .. . . .. .and the best part was that, this Youki pool was replenish able and the Body's own! It wasn't directly connected with the Jubi's being. This body also due to the efforts of the Jubi, had the Uchiha bloodline from Itachi and some of the Sage of Six paths reawakened power which once belonged to Itachi and all other Uchiha. . .. . .. .But, it was only one half of the Sage of Six Paths reawaked chakra the other half was with the Senju. . . .. .and the Uzumaki's.

Itachi didn't show anybody his abilities, yet. . . . . .. . . .He can do that after he became a ninja.

When Itachi once asked why the Jubi put so much effort into this body, the Jubi partially lied to Itachi by saying that he didn't want to go through all that trouble just so Itachi could get killed by an enemy in the past. .. . . .. . .There was also another reason as to why he gave the body 'his' Devil like properties and the 'Sage of Six paths' reawaked power. . . .. . .. . But, he didn't want to let Itachi know why yet.

"All right, everybody! Take a bath, get dressed and then quickly arrive at the dining room for breakfast." Announced one the Orphanage's caretakers.

Itachi sighed as he got up from his bed and slowly walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah, like I said in the summary outside this is a prequel fic to another fic, which I'm writing called 'Naruto:New blood, Dark savior'. Check it out! Oh, wait. . . . . .I embarrassingly still haven't uploaded a real chapter for it, yet . . .. . .So, put it on alert. . .. . . .That is, if you want to. .. .. Anyway, next chapter I'll get into more detail about this cultured body and Itachi's abilities. The next chapter will also contain Itachi's first day at the academy. Also the Jubi is not Itachi's fucking friend in this fic! He is just using Itachi so he can make his resurrection. . . . .. . .. . and I'll get to that later in the fic. Anyway, hope that you enjoyed this chapter and if you liked it PLEASE review, DON'T do something a little dick'ish like just favoriting or putting it on alert and then going away! This fic series is my first attempt at an 'Original' fic, So Constructive criticism and Feedback would be much appreciated!


End file.
